The present disclosure relates to a method of measuring an outline of a feature on a surface, such as an engraving.
It has found that a hubbing process used to manufacture dies for coins was not as repeatable and accurate as previously thought. Depending of the equipment, the material properties, or the operator, features stamped on a die will move in an unpredictable way. Two dies that are manufactured at different times on the same machine by the same operator will look different. The difference is amplified if the operator is replaced or if the process is achieved on a different machine.